Winters Child
by thesameoldfearsx
Summary: How would the events in Game Of Thrones change if there was another Stark in the mix? Verity Stark has been brought up just like any other Lady, learning how to sing and dance, being taught the proper way to act. But she can't help but feel that there is more for her to do in Westeros and a lot for her to learn.
1. Chapter 1

_Verity_  
I was currently sitting in my embroidery lesson with my sisters Sansa and Arya, the latter not enjoying it one bit while Sansa was happily creating beautiful patterns with no effort.

"Septa, i've stabbed myself" Arya giggles as I lift my finger up showing the little cut, Septa Mordane sighs, placing down her own stitching to hold my finger.

"Honestly Verity, why can't you be more like your sister- not you Arya, Sansa" Sansa smiles proudly as Arya sticks her tounge out at her.  
"If we were all like Sansa, sevens help us all"  
"Arya!" I stifle a laugh and turn my attention back to the Septa.  
"Go see Maester Luwin and get it covered" I nod and place my things down next to me before bidding them goodbye and leaving the room that I have no intention in returning to.

I walk happily down one of the many halls, its not that I don't like embroidery I am average at best, its just that it's_so _ boring and i'm constantly being compared to my younger sister Sansa. But I don't usually resort to stabbing myself to leave the room, it really was an accident - an accident with a benefit.

I glance down at my finger as I was walking, squeezing the little cut making a tiny amount of blood come out. It's not as if I had chopped my finger off, there was hardly any injury, but our Septa was convinced any cut could end up with an infection that might end your life. So to the Maester it is; he won't barely do a thing about it.

**A/N - I'm sorry that its so short, this chapter is kind of like a tester to see if anybody likes it. But I will be writing more, with longer chapters :) Let me know what you think, but bare in mind that this is my first GoT fic, be nice:3 constructive criticsm always welcomed. Thanks for reading!  
(i will come up with a better description in time and possibly a better name)**

**This story is also on Quotev on my account called Twolostsouls.**


	2. Chapter 2

All Maester Luwin did was dab it with a disinfectant of sorts and told me to try not and stab myself again, not that it was a tragic injury of sorts. He dismissed me soon after and I found myself wandering the castle again, anything so I don't have to return to that room. My mind soon wanders back to my sisters, I wonder if they've tried to kill eachother yet, knowing Arya? Don't get me wrong, I dearly love Sansa just as much as anyone else in my family, but it is a pain being compared to her all the time when I'm the older one, I just wish she would let herself relax more and focus more on being young than acting the proper way when there is no one here to impress except our Septa and Mother.

I walked near the courtyard, where I can hear my brothers and Theons voices echoing around. Re-routing my path I turn and walk back to see them laughing at Bran who's attempting to shoot an arrow. Making my way towards them,having to hold the bottom of my dress slightly to stop the dirt. I see my mother and father standing above, I give them both a small smile which my father returns, my mother does the same until she narrows her eyes.

"Why aren't you in your lesson with Arya and Sansa?"

"I-"

"Come on Bran, even Verity can shoot better than you" I hear Theon jest, making the boys laugh.

I forget about my conversation with my mother, which I know will be brought up later and march over towards them.

"And what is that meant to mean?" I say, crossing my arms and glaring at his now panicked face.

Robb and Jon laugh, and I notice Bran also begin to chuckle.

"Now which one of you were a marksman at ten?" Father questions from above with a joke in his voice, making Bran relax slightly.

"Just ignore these idiots Bran, you're doing fine"

"And what would you know, aren't you mean to be in your sewing lessons?" I turn back towards Theon and stare at him icily.

"For you information I injured myself"

"What did you do sister? Prick yourself on a needle?"

I feel my face burn red as they all start laughing again, stupid boys.

An arrow shooting past soon stops their laughing.

We all turn around to see Arya standing at the back a bow in hand, a smug look on her face. I cheer just as Bran jumps up and runs after her, causing Arya to also run.

"See boys, girls can shoot just as well"

A**/N: Another short chapter, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to figure out what to write and since I write it on my phone it looks a lot longer than it really is. Im also sorry of the wording is incorrect, im writing this from memory so im not sure if its accurate to the events.**

**Thank you for everyone who's read it, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**And thank you soo much 'xenocanaan' and 'LunaEvanna Longbottom' for reviewing, it mean a lot and I didn't expect no one to actually review:)**

**Xenocanaan- I'm just trying to figure out the pairing now, since its so early on I haven't decided. But I definatly know I want to have some romance at some point or another :)**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom - glad you liked it!**


End file.
